


40. The morning after... Part 2 - home.

by glitteredsins, jennandanica



Series: Citadel: Antony Starr and Stephen Amell [40]
Category: Actor RPF, Arrow (TV 2012) RPF, Banshee RPF, Citadel (Journalfen RPG), New Zealand Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 06:26:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4554207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitteredsins/pseuds/glitteredsins, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandanica/pseuds/jennandanica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Warnings: none</p>
    </blockquote>





	40. The morning after... Part 2 - home.

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: none

It's late morning before they make their way back to Antony's place - _their_ place now - having taken their time in the bath and with a leisurely brunch in a completely changed bed. The moment he's unlocked the door though, Antony's grabbing Stephen's wrist and pulling him in close before he scoops him up into his arms, staggering only a little as he carries his boy across the threshold with a smile. "Promised you, didn't I?"

Holding on for dear life, Stephen gives a full throated laugh at that, he plants a smacker of a kiss on his lover's cheek before being let down again. It'd taken him quite a while to find his equilibrium again after their morning fuck. The bath had helped, the food too, but it had been Antony's unrelenting attentiveness that had done the trick. So, apart from a particularly sore ass, he's pretty much back to himself.

"Huh, of _course_ I'm the bride!" Stephen teases.

Antony laughs. "You're the one who wanted to be carried," he points out, kissing Stephen, it just now truly hitting him that his lover's not going home, that he's here to stay.

"Seemed appropriate," Stephen shrugs, kicking off his shoes he pads into the apartment, heading for the kitchen. "Coffee?" he calls over his shoulder, as if they do this every day...

"Please," Antony nods, following Stephen and settling on a stool at the kitchen island. The better to watch his lover puttering around. "I can't believe you're here," he says. "To stay, I mean."

Stephen glances up from where he's messing with the coffee machine. "Me either," He admits. "I'm going to be making myself at home over coming days though, so be prepared to have stuff moved around..." he warns with a smile. "Things appearing, some things disappearing..." he adds as he turns back to the machine, grinning. It's a standing joke about a picture in the bedroom that Stephen finds rather ugly and Antony loves.

"Just as long as they only disappear into the storage closet," Antony says, smiling, having resigned himself to losing some of his favourite pieces. It's a small price to pay for having Stephen here. "Maybe we could choose something together for the bedroom," he suggests. "If you feel up to checking out a gallery or two?"

"I'd like that," Stephen nods, setting two mugs down and turning to lean against the counter. "And if we don't find anything we both like, well then we can get a picture of us done," He suggests casually enough.

"A photo or painting?" Antony asks, instantly liking the idea.

"I don't mind." He can see that he's caught Antony's interest with his suggestion. "I'd just like something that's you and me...us..." he pauses, "For when you're away and I'm sleeping on my own in there..."

"Then let's do that," Antony says. "Forget about the galleries. We'll see who Citadel recommends and get some photos done. That way you can get something up sooner rather than later." Which reminds him... "I also need to see my lawyer this week," he says, taking a sip of coffee, thinking maybe he should have brought this up sooner. "You're on my list at work as I promised but if something happened and I was in the hospital or, whatever, they can be pretty strict about family only..."

That makes Stephen blink, he holds his breath for a moment before nodding. It's an unwelcome reminder that Antony's work isn't behind the safety of a desk. "Yeah, we need to make that happen, for both of us," And if his voice is a little rough, he won't deny that.

"I'm also going to change my will," Antony says, thinking it better to have this discussion now that they've started. "If something were to happen to me, you'll have this place. You don't have to stay here but you could sell it, invest the proceeds or buy another place." It's not a happy thought but he's never been one to shirk from what needs doing.

"Shut up," Stephen snaps out before he can think of a better choice of words. "I can't hear this right now," he turns his back on his lover and puts an extra spoon of sugar in his coffee. The tension is clear in how he holds himself, his shoulders tight, slightly hunched.

Fuck. Antony blows out a breath and comes round the island, wrapping his arms around Stephen from behind. "I'm sorry," he says softly. "I don't mean to upset you but this is important to me. Making sure you're taken care of."

"I know...I'm just still raw from earlier, it's difficult for me to deal with when you're being so fucking blunt about things, it just reminds me that there's a whole shit load of stuff I never question you on, that you never tell me," Stephen doesn't relax, he can't.

"I don't think anything's going to happen," Antony says, trying to reassure his lover, his boy. "We're probably never going to need any of this, but yes, I'm... insanely pragmatic when I'm not being the romantic guy you know and love." He kisses Stephen's shoulder. "Do you want ask me about anything or do you want to just stop talking about this now?" It's not like Stephen _has_ to know what safeguards he puts into place.

"Just tell me, now I'm already wound up, tell me what you've done to protect me if...if..something happens," Stephen forces the words out, because hell, he might just as well hear it now.

"Okay." Antony nods, keeping his arms tight around Stephen's waist. "I'm going to give you a power of attorney for property and one for health decisions, that'll take care of things in the event I'm hurt, and I'm changing my will to give you this place and a quarter of my estate and the rest'll go to my family. Marcus gets the company. That's pretty much it. I'll let my family know so none of it comes as a shock and as I said, you're top of my list for notification at work."

Stephen doesn't say anything for the longest time. He processes what he's being told...though it hardly registers, not really. His hands ball into fists where they rest on the countertop. "Yesterday you promised me the world, the thing I wanted most of all, today you're talking about what will happen if that all gets taken away - if I lose you."

"I know and you're not going to lose me," Antony says, wishing he'd had better timing for this, although he's not sure when the hell that would have been. "We're going to travel the world and grow old and grey together and eventually retire somewhere nice and quiet and all this'll be moot, but for me, it's part and parcel of all the promises I made you last night. Knowing that you're here, that you're mine, that we're committed to a future together? I need to know when I go out that you'll be taken care of worst-case scenario. That'll let me do my job and do it safely, not worrying about you and what would happen _if_."

It really might have been better for Antony to have started with that little speech, rather than say it now, but what's done is done, and it helps Stephen understand, because that's _his_ Antony talking, about _them_ , not the practical almost cold way this conversation started. His fingers loosen, until he can press them out, and with it a long breath and a small nod. "Okay, I get that."

"I'm sorry I handled it so badly," Antony says, pressing his mouth to the back of Stephen's neck. "My timing sucks."

"Yeah, yeah it really does," Stephen nods, and manages a soft laugh. "I let myself forget too easily that there is a part of you I don't know, but every so often it's there, a glimpse of it... it unsettles me." He nudges Antony back a little with his butt so he can turn around. "Can we do something later... some planning for our next trip, and the one after?"

"Sure." Antony gives Stephen a soft smile. He still feels like a shit but there's no taking it back. "We can add to our list too if you want. Plan out the next few years."

"No, just the next six months or so, so I have things to look forward to, firm plans, and I guess we need to factor in family visits too hmmm?" Now he knows this is long term, he wants to take Antony home, wants his folks to meet his 'boyfriend'. He just wonders if Antony will be as eager to reciprocate.

"Definitely, but it's winter at home right now," Antony says, already thinking of all the places he wants to show Stephen. "We'd be better to plan for late fall or even winter here to get decent weather there."

"Because a little snow would put me off?" Stephen's smile is lopsided. "And you're up for running my parental gauntlet soon?" The thought makes him nervous, but it's something he wants to do.

" _I_ prefer home a little warmer," Antony clarifies, eyes crinkling at their corners, "but I'd be happy to meet your mum and dad." He grins. "What do you think they'll make of me?"

Stephen grins at the question. "Well, so long as what they see is your more urbane side; my Tony? I think they'll be more than impressed, though I warn you, it's been so long since I took someone home to meet them they may be a more than a little over enthusiastic in their questioning and attention." Because yeah, it really has been that long since he even spoke about at significant other in his life, let alone mentioned wanting to have his parents meet them.

"I'm sure I can handle it," Antony says with a smile. "Where we would stay?"

"Well, with them, I think they'd be offended if we didn't." Stephen picks up his mug of cooling coffee. "It'd only need to be a couple of days, I'm sure we'd manage." Yeah, he can bite pillows if he has to.

"They'll let us sleep together?" Antony clarifies. Hell, he knows some parents with straight kids who still won't let them share a room til they're married.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure that won't be a problem," Stephen grins. "What? You couldn't cope with a couple of nights in separate beds?" This kind of talk is exactly what he needs to soothe him after their earlier discussion, it's light and 'normal'.

"Nope. I'd have to sneak down the hall and have my way with you," Antony says, grinning back. "Gag you with my t-shirt."

And that little mental picture right there is all it takes to make Stephen colour up a little, he dips his head as if to study his coffee as he swallows a small sound.

Christ. Antony's cock gives a rebellious little jerk at that blush. "You like that idea? Maybe I'll have to do it anyway, even if we are in the same room."

"Maybe you will," Stephen concedes softly, draining his mug and putting it aside. He's unsettled, he's been on such a roller coaster of emotion and endorphins in the last 24 hrs he's a little off balance and his butt's telling him they can't go and hide in sex for the rest of the day.

Antony watches Stephen for a moment. "What do you want to do?" he asks, not quite sure how to fix things or even if there's something to actually be fixed. "We could drive down to Venice and take a walk along the boardwalk, grab an early dinner somewhere, or we can curl up and watch some trashy tv in the other room, order something in later."

It's obvious from the offers that he's hiding nothing from his lover, his blue eyes flash for a moment then he takes a breath. "Both? A walk, early dinner and then back here for some curling up?" he asks softly, he reaches out to wrap his fingers around Antony's wrist. "Thank you."

Antony shakes his head, moving in close and nuzzling Stephen's cheek. He's the one who fucked up. It's the least he can do. "I love you," he whispers. "So much."

A little frisson of pure pleasure skitters along Stephen's spine at those words, he closes his eyes. "I love you too."

///

Pulling into a parking spot just as it's vacated, the beach crazy busy as it always is on the weekend, Antony gets out and meets Stephen on the sidewalk, reminding himself not to touch his lover in public. "I almost bought a house down here instead of the condo," he tells him as they walk over to the boardwalk proper.

"Oh that would have been really cool," Stephen grins, hands firmly tucked in his pockets. "I mean the condo is beautiful, and I love the privacy, but a beach house...that's just the height of decadence, don't you think?"

Antony smiles. "There's no reason we can't buy a vacation home somewhere. Something right on the beach. _With_ some privacy."

"Yeah?" Stephen throws his lover a surprised look. "But surely we're getting those fixes when we travel?"

Antony shrugs. His desire to make Stephen happy makes it easy for him to get carried away. "It was just a thought. Somewhere to escape when we have some time and not necessarily any plans. Somewhere like Mexico or the Caribbean, we could be there in a couple of hours. Even do a weekend."

"Okay, so let me think about that," Stephen nods, "I have one new home to get used to first, before we look at anything else," he flashes Antony a knowing grin before sliding a more public mask back in place. He tilts his head up to the sky, "Fresh air, I needed this and didn't realise...thank you."

"I thought it would do us both some good," Antony says, standing at the entrance to the boardwalk. "Left or right?" Stephen's away collar catching his eye as he looks back at his boy. It looks perfect, every bit as fitting as his home collar.

"Left." And Stephen catches that look from his lover, it's one he's coming to recognise as a quiet possessiveness, sometimes there's a version that is all about fierceness, of Antony's need to enact his ownership - usually in a scene, now there's this... and Stephen loves it, because to him it speaks of intimacy and a certainty of permanence.

They turn in the direction of the pier, stopping to watch a magic act and a few minutes of a volleyball game, Antony shaking his head at the barely-there bikini bottom on a passing rollerblader. "She might as well be naked," he says with a laugh.

Stephen watches the girl go and casts his lover a grin. "Miss it?" he asks, because as far as he's aware - though he knows it might not be true - Antony hasn't slept with any women since they got together.

"Not yet," Antony answers honestly, although he supposes that could change.

Nodding Stephen glances away, back to the girl who is nearly out of sight now in the busy crowds. "When you do, don't hide it from me," he asks, matter of fact. "I understand."

Antony nods. "I won't," he promises. "If it does happen, do you want to know beforehand or is after enough?"

"Before if you can, but I won't stress if it's after the fact, I'm not about to get uncomfortable over that," Stephen shrugs it off. "You keep enough from me, I don't need you hiding things like that too."

Antony smiles at Stephen. He's not inclined at the moment to fool around with anyone else, but who knows in the future? Men he could leave, but to never sleep with another woman? "I wish I could touch you in public," he says softly. "And yes, I know why I can't and I'm fine with it, but it doesn't stop me from wishing I could or from going to hold your hand or hug you and pulling back."

"Why do you think my hands have been jammed in my pockets since we got out of the car?" Stephen smiles and bumps shoulders instead. "I'd be reaching for your hand without even thinking, and I'm so not ready to try explaining that!" Just up ahead is a small stall selling fruit slushies. Upnodding Stephen glances at his lover. "Want one?"

Antony nods, the shoulder bump and the fact they both feel the same way making him smile. "Strawberry. You?"

"Mango," Stephen returns, reaching into the pocket on the side of his cargo shorts for his wallet. He steps up and orders their drinks, handing Antony's off to him before paying and giving the a cheery "Thanks," to the guy who served them.

Taking a sip of his slushie, Antony groans in appreciation. "Perfect," he says. "Thanks," with another shoulder bump, the one touch they seem to be able to get away with in public. At least on the boardwalk there are enough other celebrities and people are used to seeing them that Stephen's not being harassed for his autograph.

They amble along for another half an hour or so, exchanging small talk, pausing to watch a few side shows, Stephen buys himself some cotton candy, which he pulls apart before stuffing into his mouth with a grin at his lover, it's as he's working his way through that sugar overload that he asks casually enough, "When are you off again?" Antony's been home just a week, and had said nothing about work beyond the 'discussion' they'd had whilst packing about the three week trip - Stephen feels like his Sir has been avoiding it.

"Tuesday after this one," Antony says, looking away for a moment. He's always loved his work, still does when he's actually there, but he hates leaving Stephen. "I have to see Marcus tomorrow. He and the team are headed out Wednesday and then I'll join them the following week."

"So we still have a week," Stephen points out, twirling another strand of pink tooth-rot around his finger. "How long this time? And where are you going?" It's casual enough, though it's the first time he's asked outright like this.

"Columbia and about two weeks since I've got Marcus taking care of recon." Like he promised. "I'll know better once I get down there."

"Columbia?" And if there's a hint of concern, of worry, in Stephen's voice he doesn't try and hide it. "I get a two week break soon, and then another longer one over Christmas and New Year, if I give you the dates can you make sure you're home?" Yeah better to concentrate on the positive, right?

"Yeah." Antony nods, giving Stephen a smile. It might take some shuffling but having the extended time off with his boy, his lover, is worth it. "When's the two weeks? Do you spend Christmas with your family?"

"Three weeks from now, and I usually go home for Christmas, but that's because well..." _I didn't have a lover to spend it with before..._ Stephen shrugs and pops some candy in his mouth before adding "Home is with you now...so I'd like to do Christmas with you...whatever that might be."

"We could go see your mum and dad in three weeks," Antony suggests, nodding towards some kids making a ragged messy sand castle beside a guy who's sculpting a entire upright mermaid, full tools at hand. "Not for the whole time but part of it and then we could split the holidays between families, maybe snatch some time for ourselves too?"

"I never had a Christmas with a partner," Stephen's attention is very firmly on the remains of his cotton candy as he speaks. Because suddenly he has a mental picture of the two of them, surrounded by gifts...at home.

"Me neither," Antony says, watching Stephen closely, "but I'll say this - whatever you want to do for Christmas, go away, see our families, spend it on our own - _whatever_ \- I'm willing to do it. My only request is that we have a Christmas tree and decorations and all of that though, where ever we are, because I _love_ Christmas."

For the first time today, Stephen struggles to hide his feelings for Antony, he gifts his lover a quick smile that speaks of pure delight and then ducks his head again. "I want to spend it at home, with you and I want to do all the cheesy Christmas stuff we can, go totally over the top."

Antony grins. "We have sprinklers in our unit, so that means we can have a real tree."

"Oh!" Stephen's eyes light up at the thought. "Oh...and...we can cook a full dinner and have champagne....music...the whole nine yards?"

"Yeah, and if you're extra good, I might actually make some squares and cookies," Antony says with a laugh, enjoying planning for their future. "And make sure Santa fills your stocking with chocolate."

"I'm always good." And now Stephen's flirting, totally forgetting himself in the moment as he gives his lover a look from beneath his lashes.

"That's true," Antony allows, the way Stephen's looking at him almost making him forget they're in public. Christ. "But you have to be extra good for Christmas."

"Tell me how and I'll do it," Stephen's words, his tone are intense, and he steps closer to his lover. It feels like for all that they are in a crowded public place, all there is for him right now is Antony.

"I know you will. I'll have to think about it," Antony says, tearing his eyes away, seizing on the first thing he sees. "You had enough of a sugar fix or do you need some fudge too?" he asks, trying to get them back on safer territory.

Stephen blinks and follows Antony's gaze. "Um...no, no thank you, I've had enough." He tosses the cotton candy stick away in a nearby bin and falls back in alongside Antony as they continue their walk. He's quiet for a while, getting his thoughts back in order, his head back on straight. "Can we have dinner at the club?" he asks eventually. "I want to eat out, but I don't want to be censoring myself like this."

"I'd like that," Antony nods, giving Stephen a small understanding smile, grateful they seem to be on the same page. "I wouldn't mind eating down here another time but I don't think this is the day for it."

"Yeah, not today," Stephen agrees, because he's still got the residual neediness from their scene, let alone the emotional aftermath of their very intimate collaring to sort through. "I needed the walk though, the people...some balance I guess," he offers, not wanting Antony to think he hasn't utterly enjoyed this break from the norm - short and sweet as it has been.

"Fresh air," Antony adds with a smile. "Do you want to go out to the end of the pier or start heading back?"

Stephen casts a glance around them, his skin itching to be touched by the man not a foot away from him - but that distance might just as well be miles for all the good it does them here.

"We need to head back," he murmurs. _Need...yeah you're not wrong..._ And part of Stephen wonders when he got so freaking co-dependent on his lover that he can't even bear to be out in public for a few hours without craving his touch.

Antony nods, turning, his now-empty slushie cup tossed in a nearby bin. They live close enough they can come down anytime and either way, with how Stephen seems to be feeling today, Antony's only concern is making his lover happy. "Mansion okay? We could go to the steakhouse," he suggests. Where they had their first real date.

"More steak?" Stephen teases, thankful for Antony's seeming ability to read him so perfectly this afternoon. "You will look like a damned cow if you're not careful." His own cup discarded he's shoved his hands in his pockets again, shoulders a little hunched over.

That gets a laugh. "I'll have you know the last time I went in for a physical, the doc said he'd never seen such perfect blood results in someone my age," Antony boasts playfully then grins. "We could do the club instead or the Cage?"

"Somewhere we can eat, and sit together, and I mean _together_ ," Stephen gives his lover a meaningful glance. He wants to either sit practically in Antony's lap, or kneel between his legs, pressed close. Intimate. Lover or boy, or better yet a mix of both.

"The Cage then," Antony decides. "They have a great back room with a section with these low tables with lots of pillows and you can do whatever you want."

"Are you like, reading my mind today?" Stephen's expression is both amused and quizzical. "Or am I so transparent?" Next time they do this, he'll bring sun glasses, big ass ones, that hide his eyes.

Antony laughs. "You said _together_ and that means," he lowers his voice, suddenly remembering why they're headed somewhere more privates, "well, to me anyway, somewhere I can have you in my lap and we're a little big to be doing that at a regular table."

"Yeah you got that right," And if Stephen's voice is a little throaty, so what? Only Antony can hear him.


End file.
